


Крепость

by stikerpchelka



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Friendship, Protectiveness, Woosatan
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stikerpchelka/pseuds/stikerpchelka
Summary: Сыну продолжал идти, обнимая Ынсана за плечи. Он посмотрел на группу и быстро пересчитал... пять, шесть, семь... что?У них не хватало двоих.- Не трогайте наших детей!





	Крепость

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fortress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264671) by [secretcypher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretcypher/pseuds/secretcypher). 

Было не так-то легко разозлить Сыну.

Парень обладал спокойным характером, умел справляться с собственными эмоциями, не выказывать свое мнение и решать любые разногласия с окружающими. Но не в этот раз. Лишь взглянув на его лицо, можно было понять, что он кипел от ярости.

Всю неделю у X1 проходил промоушен, который подразумевал непрерывное движение и постоянные переезды с одного места на другое. И охраны, которая всегда сопровождала их, было недостаточно, чтобы защитить одиннадцать человек. Несмотря на то, что участники знали, как позаботиться о себе, всегда находился среди них тот, кто оказывался слишком близко к поклонникам. И не поймите их неправильно, они любили своих фанатов, но иногда в толпу могли затесаться недоброжелатели.

Поэтому, увидев, что кто-то второй раз за день схватил Ынсана за рубашку и не отпускал его, Сыну решил, что с него хватит. Быстрым движением он подошел ближе и, не глядя, взял руку, которая цеплялась за одежду его донсена, и высвободил ее. Фанаты или нет, но они не имели права вторгаться в чье-либо личное пространство. Поэтому хёны всегда пропускали вперед Ынсана и других младших мемберов, так они имели возможность следить за ними и прийти на помощь, что бы ни случилось.

Сыну продолжал идти, обнимая Ынсана за плечи. Он посмотрел на группу и быстро пересчитал… пять, шесть, семь… что?

У них не хватало двоих.

Когда он обернулся, чтобы посмотреть вокруг, он сразу же нашел их, но ему совсем не понравилась ситуация, в которой те оказались.

Мужчина — судя по одежде, папарацци — держал Дохёна за рукав свитера, чтобы тот не смог отойти от него. Он, кажется, разговаривал с ним — наверняка пытался получить от него хоть слово. Рядом с ним Донпё тщетно пытался хоть что-то сделать с озабоченным выражением на его обычно счастливом лице. Видя, что два айдола отстали от остальной группы, на них сразу стало надвигаться целое полчище журналистов.

Сыну почувствовал, как закипает его кровь. Не прошло и секунды, как он остановил Ёхана, поручил ему следить за Ынсаном и повернулся, возвращаясь обратно. Однако прежде чем он смог помочь ребятам, Хангёль поспешил вклиниться между репортерами и Дохёном с Донпё.

— Не трогайте наших детей!

Затем он схватил их обоих за плечи и увел прочь от журналистов, перед этим бросив предупреждающий взгляд на писак, те стояли с открытыми ртами, так и не сумев выудить ни слова от участников группы.

Сыну улыбнулся. Он подошел к ним, взял Донпё за руку и одобрительно кивнул. Прежде чем репортеры и фанаты успели снова приблизиться, Усок встал на их пути. Лидер наблюдал за вижуалом, который подмигнул ему: — Я позабочусь о них…

Благодаря ему, стоящего за их спинами, ни у кого не будет шансов поймать кого-то из младших, ни одного из них. Усок был добр к своим друзьям и семье, но он становился Усатаном для всех тех, кто беспокоил его.

Сыну рассмеялся и повернулся, продолжая идти дальше. Действительно, X1 были не просто группой айдолов; они были крепостью, где все защищали друг друга. И лидер был слишком горд ими.


End file.
